Bittersweet Memories
by Shadowkissed2321
Summary: My footsteps were silent as I wondered the cold dark streets, almost gliding more really than walking. It had been exactly one year since I had died, the memory still fresh in my mind...


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dba4285126d9bf36a8bc8fdfd3a6072f"My footsteps were silent as I wondered the cold dark streets, almost gliding more really then walking. It had been exactly one year since I had died, the memory still fresh in my mind.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dba4285126d9bf36a8bc8fdfd3a6072f" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="047f28a497bd80bd8766adb056890f68"~FLASH BACK~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="047f28a497bd80bd8766adb056890f68" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1251c1f8e2b939f7db294b725036e58"Rain... It was the first thing I noticed, it would also be the last... I'd always had a certain love for the cold droplets that so many others seemed to hate so very much, I couldn't help but see the hidden beauty. Both dark and light... Almost cruel, yet still strangely gentle... With the rain came both life and death, and as I lay in the middle of that road with the car lights shining brightly upon me and surrounded by screaming people crying bitter heart wrenching tears that tore at my broken soul, I couldn't help but lie back and let the rain wash over me settling my long before tired mind and cleansing my bloody mangled body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1251c1f8e2b939f7db294b725036e58" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9675b629f0589a5b2ff41e873ef08e7e"I coughed violently, blood glistening red splattered all over my mouth staining my whit shirt. My iPod lay a bit to the left still playing and though the headphones were plugged in, I could clearly hear the lyrics even when my eye sight fogged and my thinking got cloudier and cloudier the closer to deaths door I came. "All dressed up in a white straight jacket, shut your mouth no you can't have it!" I listened to the lyrics and smiles softly "paper airplanes open window, here today and gone tomorrow" I chuckled a little to myself as the course started up, going into a coughing fit as a result. "I like to stare at the sun and think about what I've done, I lie awake in my great escape. I like crossing the lines and slowly losing my mind, are you okay? Cause I feel fine! Maybe it's me, maybe I'm just crazy. Maybe I like that I'm not alright!" I couldn't help yet again dwelling on the song as the course around me slowly faded into the background and time slowed into a peaceful lullaby. I was messed up, maybe even slightly twisted... I could do nothing more then lay here and die laughing at the madness, finding comfort in the darkness. My thoughts were rather random... From thinking about the rain to the song on my iPod, I wondered dreamily if I was sick or if I was gifted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9675b629f0589a5b2ff41e873ef08e7e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d4de17fb548f7db780d0680022b1aea"~end flashback~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d4de17fb548f7db780d0680022b1aea" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bbc3827d0cb5792df3ddfddfa2a8ab9"I stood before my grave, it would be dawning soon and I'll disappear like everything thing else that goes bump in the night when light is thrust upon it, back to nothingness till night came once again. I looked at my grave, it read:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bbc3827d0cb5792df3ddfddfa2a8ab9" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4269b5b47aa4a4e51eeff550d287754""Alisha Elm/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f7c6dd84b22d4ad74a9009e68f49e2a"1994-2020/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="916500f50b9ec0d47e32c64cb0305651"Beloved daughter, sister and friend to all. You will be missed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="916500f50b9ec0d47e32c64cb0305651" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfd391d83fea690371aa848da245425e"It ended with the family motto, "sed nos non confringet tendam." Which roughly translated to: we will bend but we will not break. I smiled at the bittersweet memories of my living life before turning away to watch the slowly rising sun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfd391d83fea690371aa848da245425e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b43244217ce11590fc68d76f1b4639ce"I did not worry about my former family and friends for I knew they were safe and well, I had often visited them and had come to both accept and enjoy my solitude in the darkness. It was with this last thought that I once again said my goodbyes to consciousness, the sun's rays felt warm on my face making me sigh with contempt, then I faded away... Back into the void, asleep once again waiting for night to fall so that I can walk free once more... And if anyone were to have been there and cared to listen, they would have heard my echoing chuckles that filled the graveyard, the last piece of evidence that I was ever there./p 


End file.
